The Next Generation Network (NGN) raises higher requirements for the spectrum efficiency and power efficiency. Compared with the conventional cellular network, the relay mobile network can effectively improve the quality of the network coverage and provide a solution of a high price performance ratio for implementing broadband wireless access in high frequency band.
Multiple relay stations form a virtual array and work cooperatively in the relay mobile network. In the relay mobile network, a Mobile Station (MS) can access the wireless network by the collaboration of the multiple relay stations through a Base Station (BS). In the relay mobile network, the BS usually optimizes a downlink transmission vector of the relay mobile network and transmits a downlink signal according to the optimized downlink transmission vector in the prior art, so as to fulfill a downlink Signal to Noise Ratio (SINR) required by various MSs to receive signals.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art fails to provide a technical means of optimizing the signals transmitted from the relay station, so as to optimize the network capacity and ensure the communication quality.